The invention relates to a method and a system for using renewable energy sources. To this end, various energy generation plants are used which are operated by a renewable energy source. These include, in particular, biogas plants, geothermal plants, photovoltaic plants or solar collectors, water power plants and wind energy plants. Said energy generation plants convert the energy provided by the renewable energy sources, in particular, into electrical energy or thermal energy, which is easily available for further use.
Both when using the aforementioned energy source in separate networks and when supplying the energy made available to public power supply grids, the ability to control and predict the energy generation, which is only possible to a limited extent, represents a considerable challenge. A significant reason for the limited ability to control and predict the energy generation is in the fluctuating availability of “solar fuel”, for example with a fluctuating wind supply. For remedying these problems, it is known to produce forecasts which, for example, are based on a weather prediction. The production of such forecasts is, however, difficult and whether the desired result is produced, namely a correct forecast of the energy actually provided in the forecast time period, is solely dependent on the implementation of the forecast.
A further reason for the limited ability to plan and predict the energy generated is the generally remote structure. For example, the energy generation of a biogas plant located in a remote agricultural business is additionally dependent on how the locally responsible operator operates the plant. Generally, the operator substantially only considers process engineering and plant engineering characteristics and the given boundary conditions at its location. Additionally, as a result of many other constraints which are not due to the technology, the operator may be prevented from fully exhausting the potential energy generated which is based on the available renewable raw material.
The aforementioned difficulties in the ability to plan and predict energy generation are a drawback for the use and acceptability of renewable energy sources. In particular, they may make the availability of rapidly accessible reserve energy and an upgrading of the power supply grids necessary.
Proceeding therefrom, it is the object of the invention to provide a method and a system for using renewable energy sources, which simplifies the planned use of the renewable energy sources and improves the ability to plan and predict the energy actually available.